Betrayal
by Lonely-Jiraiya
Summary: An Ambush in the forest outside of Kohona Warning: Drug use
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Why Sasuke?..." The wounded kunoichi whispered to herself as she pulled her body up onto the tree branch. Haruno Sakura was the only survivor of the squad that had just been ambushed by Sound Nin. The ambush had been led by one of her first comrades, the Missing Nin Uchiha Sasuke, now of the Sound Village.

The young Chunnin had noticed the traps before the other two members of her squad, both were jonin. Sakura had bareley been fast enough to tackle the older men out of the way as the paper bombs began to go off... As the squad landed on the forest floor Sakura quickly threw a shuriken into the under brush 50 feet away. There was a small grunt, a shinobi bearing the hitae-ate of the Sound slumped out of the bushes, the shuriken was lodged in his temple, death had come swiftly to him. As his lifeless body fell to the ground he set off the remaining traps his squad had set. The other two Sound nin used the explosions to send a hail of kunai knifes in the dirrection of the Leaf, who deftly dodged them with apparent ease of much practice.

"Shit where did those come from!?" Just then a pale raven haired Sound nin wielding a katana landed on the forest floor silently behind one of the two jonin. His sword rasped as he drew it from the sheath Sakura turned and all she saw was the Sharingan, she was frozen on the spot. With a flash of silver the Leaf nin was riven from the left shoulder to his right hip, from the scapula and clavical to the third rib at the breast bone and spine were cut clear through.With a final scream the jonin collapsed in a spray of blood. The remaining jonin looked over and made eye contact with Sasuke, and quickly found he could not move or look away. Seconds later he was on the ground his mind shattered but his body still living. The other member of the Sound ambush took advantage of her momentary distraction and threw three kunai into her back. Two of them lodged themselves ino her scapula and the third in her kidney. The pain droped Sakura to her knees, she wanted more than anything to pull the kunai out of her kidney but knew it would merley hasten her death.

"I gotta get out of here, soon i won't live much longer if i stay." She looked up just in time to see the Uchiha lop off the head of her ruined comrade, she used her body to cover her hands from his view lest the Sharingan see and counter her jutsu. Sakura lifted her head and brought her right hand to her lips "Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" With that she exhaled and managed to make theUchiha jump out of the area, his comrade was not quick enough. He was engulfed in the flame along with the bodies of both squads, all were incinerated in a matter of seconds. Before the smoke had cleared she had vanished in a cloud of sakura blossoms.

Fifteen minutes later she was two miles away panting on a tree branch. "Why Sasuke?... Why did you kill them, why did you attack us and completely ignore me? He let me go he could have destroyed me when I looked into his Sharingan, so that means there is some good left in him, right?"

"No Sakura-Chan, it doesn't. It means i wanted to toy with you, and still do. Stay still." She felt his hand on ther shoulder as he removed the kunai, not gently but not maliciously either. He then moved his hand to her hip so as to remove the kunai in her kidney.

"Don't! It's pierced my kidney, if you pull it out I'll die in minutes." Or is that his point, he did say he was going to toy with me.

"Very well, I take it you have been studying medical-ninjutsu since I left then?" He glanced at her arms, they seemed much more toned now.

"Yes, I was trained by the fifth." She wanted to keep him talking. She was building chakra up in her right arm.

"You know that my eyes can see chakra that leaves the body, like what is emenating from your right arm right?"

"Oh..." She stoped building the chakra in her arm. 'I can't have him getting pissed at me, at my best i wouldn't be able to wound him, let alone with a kunai in my kidney.' She relaxed and tried to think of a way to get out of her situation, as far as she could tell she was dead. Sasuke could see any moove she made before it had a chance to connect.

"Show me the hand seals for a jutsu that will stop the bleeding in your kidney." He turned her over as he said this and looked into her face. She had held her eyes shut as he prompted her to roll over. "You needn't worry about my Sharingan, if I wanted you dead we wouldn't be having this conversation." He smiled grimly at his comment.

"Why are you helping me. You left me there, and left the village, thus you became a missing nin. So why help me?" She had oppened her eyes, and found the dark eyes of her former comrade looking into her jade ones. "Reactivate your Sharingan, These signs are complicated." She flashed the signs once she saw his eyes change hoping he didnt realize the position of his fingers on the final sign, he could open the wound instead of close it. He quickly mimicked the signs and placed a faintly glowing hand next to the kunai and the other on the haft of the kunai, he then gradually drew it out. Sakura let out a small gasp once he had removed the blade he jumped to another branch and said to her.

"Once you see Naruto tell him not to come after me, he needs to worry about the Akatsuki. If he survives that he may have a chance at beating me. Hope you never see me again. With that he was gone. He had meant to hurt and tarnish Naruto and Sakura's honor, instead he made her smile with that comment. He was a fool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura lay on the branch for close to an hour attempting to catch her breath. She couldn't which meant she was bleeding internally. And being as far from Kohona as she was that was a very bad thing.

"Alright girl, get yourself moving, if you sit here you just die."

She started out strong but she faltered quickly, within ten minutes she had to drop from the trees and run along the forest floor, five minutes later she was no longer able to run despite her considerable chakra conrol. So as night fell she was still five miles from Kohona. Her options were grim, keep walking through the night, or camp and hope a search party found the ambush site and picked up her back trail. She chose the latter option rather than chancing a fall and further injury in the dark. After pulling herself into a tree she drew a kunai and went to sleep.

* * *

Not two hours later hitae-ate wearing pug spotted the kunai Sakura had drawn, it was lying on the forest floor below her, the small knife had fallen from her hand as she slept and she had failed to notice due to her weakened state. Pakun could smell the blood, had been able to for the last three miles. "What happened to you Sakura?" the pugs normally lazy voice held a tone of fear and comasion Sakura wouldn't have believed. Pakun let out a long howl to tell the other ninja dogs to get Kakashi, he didn't want to leave the kunoichi in her condition so he jumped onto the branch and sat on her stomach curling up into a ball to wait for Kakashi, he hoped that the Copy-Nin would show up soon because he didn't think Sakura would last to much longer. Sakura began to stir ten minutes later, instantly going for the kunai that was no longer in her hand.

"Calm down Sakura. It's me, Pakun." The woman relaxed some her eyes began to flutter open.

"Its been awhile hasn't it Pakun? Hows Kakashi-sensei? I need to get out of here, Sasuke didn't fully heal my kidney, its still bleeding." Sakura said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll be here soon."

"I wouldn't count on it, he's always late, lets get moving, I think we can make it to the village by moning."

"No Sakura, you wouldn't make it a mile, there's no moon and its cloudy. In your condition you'd probably brak your leg and then what's poor Pakun to do?" Said the famous masked ninja as he landed on the branch beside her. He quickly lifted her in a far to familiar way it was how he had carried Naruto back from his fight in the final valley, at least she was conscious. "And as for being late, I was to late to stop the fight... Just like before."

With that said he took off for konoha, hoping she would remain consious the entire trip.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Note: OK this is a long, long chapter it may take me a few updates to get it done and up, sorry y'all.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Why didn't you train another team sensei? You are a very good teacher." The kunoichi's voice had developed a slight shake that really worried Kakashi, he hadn't heard her sound like that since the Chunin exams when the sand and sound attacked the leaf. She had rededicated her training to be able to help her friends instead of being a burden. He didn't know for sure but he had an idea she had, at the ambush site there had been two burnt leaf hitae-ate headbands (the metal at least) and a sound as well as the corpse of another sound nin. what worried kakashi was the fact that the pattern looked like the grand fireball jutsu, the jutsu was an Uchiha specialty, unknown to him Sakura had mastered it well enough to rival any Uchiha.

"I haven't trained another squad because I failed Sasuke, you and especially Naruto, as a teacher. Oh and who healed the wounds in your back, as well who burned the forest back there?"

"I burnt the forest, did you get Aki (means "Sparkle") and Hitome's ("Pupil of the Eye") hitae-ate? I caught their bodies in the blast after Sasuke killed them." With these words tears began forming in her eyes. Kakashi mistook what she was crying for.

"Did you kill Sasuke?" He had suspected that she was stronger but strong enough to take on Sasuke, and his sharingan, and win using his own jutsu? That was borderline insane.

"No, he is who healed my wounds. Why he didn't kill me I don't know, but he didn't. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes i have them." The two had reached the village, the former squad leader was instantly yelling for the medic-nins, "This girl has internal bleeding, it has been going for four to six hours!"

"Thank you for the status report Kakashi, follow us if you want."

* * *

Sakura had lost consciousness not ten meters away from the gates of konoha, Kakashi's heart nearly stopped when she went limp in his arms.

Four hours later the medics had healed the internal damage, but the girl was still unconscious. "Kakashi, you need to relax or you'll end up in a hospital bed yourself, go home and get some sleep. You can come back in the morning, after ten, I am leaving instructions for the staff not to admit yyou before then."  
"Yes mi'lady. But I probably won't get anymore sleep there than i will here. You are the Hokage so I'll go. See you in the morning." The masked jonin turned and vanished in a cloud of sakura blossoms.

The man reapeared outside of the hospital, he clomb up a tree and leaned against it to read Make-out Paradise vol. 3. Within an hour he was asleep his folded in his lap. As he slept his mask slipped down his nose ever so slightly, a sight all three of his former students would have killed to see.

* * *

The masked ninja woke up around 11:30 the next morning. The fact that he had slept in so long showed him how stressed he was over Sakura's injuries, why he felt this way was beyond him. He had only seen her a few times since she had made chunin about a year ago, he distanced himself so to be sure that certain conflicting emotions didn't show up. In order to give an excuse he had donned his wooden ookami mask again, the ANBU Black Ops kept you bussy and left little room for socializing. This was supposed to be his week off, so far it was going just grand.

'Well there is an upside, at least i got some sleep.' The thoughts were not exactly joyvial or optomistic but they were better than looking at the week as ruined before it really started. Replacing his smut to its spot within his pack he readjusted his mask and lept from the branch that had served as his bed and strode to the hospital in his typical lazy manner.

"Kakashi I see you're finally awake. Sakura's room is number five on the second floor." The medical-nin had clearly been expecting him.

"Thank you," Kakashi said while stuffing his hands down into his pockets. With expected courtesies paid Kakashi made his way up to the second floor of the hospital. He walked into Sakura's room, the girl was sleeping but lightly enough to be awoken by the turning of pages.

"Must you _always_ read that gods forsaken smut! At least your out of the tree, you know it was rather creepy right?" Her jade eyes were bright and teasing.

"You act as if I knew it was in front of your room. The visible eye crinkled as he smiled and put his book away. The man trully had been unaway who's window the tree was in front of.

"And why do you always think that I'm so serious? Its not like your still my sensei, we can have a normal relationship." As she said this she broke eye contact and began to blush. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"I'm not so sure that the kind of relationship you seem to be implying could work out between us." Kakashi wasn't sure if he should stay or not because the way seemed to be going, it could get inappropriate. Sakura was now 16, an 8 year difference was still frowned upon, and not exactly legal in this cas but they could pull it off...

"I gotta go, I'll be back in a little while." He began to get up when her hand grassped his wrist.

"Are you really going to come back, or did I presume to much?" The plea in her voice and eyes was painful for Kakashi to hear.

"I will come back but as for the second part, I don't know yet. What I do know is I'm not going to jail 'cuz you want to get laid, you can use Lee for that." With that he left the room taking a few deep steadying breaths outside the room as he leaned against the wall, he had to slow his mind down. The issue was he rather liked the idea of being with Sakura, he had had always found her rather attractive, and as he had spent more time with squad seven he even began to get jealous of Sasuke and the attention that Sakura gave him and he in turn ignored.

Back in the room Kakashi could have no idea how deep his words had cut Sakura. She did want to experience sex, but that was not all she wanted. She had steadily been trying to put her feelings for Sasuke behind her. Even before he had ambushed her and slaughtered her comrades she had decided that said feelings were going to get killed because Sasuke was lost to her, a traitor to the village who only deseves a slow and painfull death, to bad Naruto would never allow any one to so much as talk abut killing him, but it it came to it he would be the one to kill Sasuke.

"Whatever did you do to Kakashi? He looks rather shaken." Tsunade had just walked in to the room. She looked the girl up and down, and could tell that whatever happened was bothering the girl. "Talk to me Sakuram I want to help if I can and you know you can tell me anything."  
"I came on to him...and again the man I want doesn't want me! And its not like it was with Sasuke, first off its not just physical I like Kakashi as a person, and second this rejection didn't involve getting knocked out and left on a bench. But he didn't have to be so blunt."  
"What did he do," The Hokage's famous temper was about to make and appearance. How could Kakashi make her cry, she was attractive, sure it was legaly taboo but not by much, in Konoha the legal age is seventeen and Sakura is but a month from it.

"He said he isn't willing to go to jail so I can get laid, that I can use Lee for that. I mean it's not like I know what I'm supposed to do or sayy to get a guy!" Sakura was crying all out now her body rocked with sobs.

"Sakura calm down, your yelling hun. And what do you mean you don't know how to get a guy?" Sakura attempted to hide her tear streaked face from her master.

"I don't have any experience in this area..."

"Do you mean to tell me-"  
Sakura cut her off, her voice raised from her hysterical state nearly to a scream "Yes shisou, I mean I am still a virgin! A guy has never gone past second base with me... Why would Kakashi want me, That's probably why he turned me down." She stopped crying and just sat looking blankly at her sheets.

"Kakashi is not that insensitive, if he knew I am certain he wouldn't have said that, did you mention sex to him?"

"No that's part of it, I said relationship not lets fuck." Sakura blushed at her choice of words she hardly ever swore, let alone in front of Tsunade.

Kakashi had begun to walk away when Sakura began to yell, he was frozen to the spot, unable to believe what her first shout implied. Then his suspicion was proven by her second outburst. 'She's still a virgin, so she didn't just want to fuck her pain away. She wanted, no, she needed me to be there for her, and I turned it into just a ploy for sex.' As Kakashi realized how dumb he was and how bad he had probably hurt the girl he began to walk away and headed out of the hospital. At first he thoughty to go think things over on his own as was his custum, but decided that brooding alone would do more harm to his mental state than it would help the situation. So he changed direction and headed to find Kurenai, she would know what he would have to do in orded to fix this. 'Damn this is going to be awkward... I need something to take the edge off, I know I'll pick up a drink.'

* * *

Back at the hospital Sakura was starting her walk home. Tsunade had taken her off active duty and told her not to train for a week. 'Why go home, I'm just gonna go hang with Ino for a while.' So instead of turning she continued straight to get to Ino's apartment complex when she got there she pressed the button and said into the speaker, "HEY! Pig open up wouldya!?"

"Alright don't be so impatient damn," there was a sharp buzz, "Come on up." Sakura opened the door and decided to take the elevator up to Ino's floor, the music wasn't to bad, clasic rock rather than classical.

Ino met Sakura outsid of the elevator. "Sp whats up, why do you look so down?" Her smile faltered slightly when she saw her friends face, Sakura's normally bright and shining eyes were dull and empty, he flawless skin was lacking the healthy glow that Ino so envied. All in all she looked outright defeated.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine in a little bit so don't trip on it ok I just want to haave a good time, and I want to feel good for the night. If you still want to know tommorow I'll tell you just as long as you don't mention it tonight. Just let it lie." There was a steel in her voice that Ino dare not challenge.

"That sounds fair enough."Ino opened her door and led her to the couch, "Alright let me make a few calls and find a party." She grabed her cell off the table and started scrolling through her contacts. 'Hmmm I wonder what kind of fun Sakur was talking about or what she is up for, I have been trying to get her to try something for so long. Maybe today will be the day that she gets high.' Ino cracked a smile and turned to Sakura, "So what kind of fun you looking for to have tonight?" She was trully curious.

"Well i just want to have your kind of fun, because you always know were a party is, and you know what i could take to make me feel good, so... what do you suggest?" Sakura began to shift her feet.

"OH MY GOD!! You are serious, you're finally gonna get high!" Ino's mouth was hanging open, she hadn't even had to try or push, Sakura had jsut come right out and said it, all though her friend seemedd to have something else she wanted to ask but Ino would figure that out later. "OK, well what do you mean you want to 'feel' good? Like physically, emotionally, or both? Cuz that's rather important." She smiled at her best friend.

"Well I guess both, like make stuff feel good and I just want to feel happy and calm, anything like that easily available?" Sakura was slightly worried about how Ino;s face lit up as she spoke.

"Easily available? Damn girl you basically described what the Incredible Mr. E does for you, just about to a tee. And it just happens that I have some, I'll be back right quick ok?" Sakura nodded, Ino put her phone down and walked back into her room dug around and pulled out what she was looking for. She walked back into her living room holding a ziplock bag about a square inch, mostly filled with little orange pills. "Ok. These are orange naked ladies, but most people drop the naked part to make it easier to say. Before you take any, you need to understand a few things, while rolling you should avoid thinking about your emotions, they are bad, all it will do is make them overwhelm you all at once. And don't run for very long, your heart could stop, and last but not least no alcohol at al. You still sure you wanna do this?"  
"Yes. I want to have a good time tonight and I dont want to worry about how I feel," under her breath she added "Or how he feels." She didnt think that Ino had heard her but she had and she only didnt mention it because she didn't want to break her deal with Sakura.

"Alright well lets just sit down for a while, watch some TV and I'll make the calls and figure out what we are going to do tonight, and with who."

* * *

Note2: I got more up, there is more to be put up but I want all of your guys' opinion as to whether or not I should start a new chapter.

* * *


End file.
